The Manny
by alessandra98
Summary: -Descontinuado- —O sea, ¿eres el niñero? — el joven asintió entusiásticamente y Sasuke ni trató de contener la risa socarrona. Naruto frunció el ceño. —Perdona, pero es lo más gracioso que he oído en todo el día…un niñero. [NaruHina SasuHina] [AU]


**The Manny**

 **Manny (man+nanny): palabra de origen inglés usada para describir a un niñero. NaruHina y SasuHina. AU.**

* * *

Aclaraciones para este fic:

Naruto tiene 24, Sasuke y Hinata tienen 43, Sakura tiene 21.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Veintiún años le dedicó a su matrimonio. Se habían casado inmediatamente después de la graduación de la universidad, ambos continuaron su educación pero cuando su primer hijo llegó a sus veintiocho, ella dijo adiós a su profesión.

En ese entonces no le había importado, de hecho todavía no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión. Había disfrutado de cada etapa de los primeros años de vida de sus cuatro hijos, y eso la hacía sumamente feliz.

De lo que sí se arrepentía era de todavía seguir casada con ese frío, patán, pone cuernos. Ella era una mujer dedicada a su marido, sumisa, diligente… o sea, para estándares de su sociedad, una mojigata.

Pero Hinata Hyuuga no era ninguna mojigata. Ya estaba molesta de que la gente se aprovechara de su ternura y buena naturaleza. Era hora de decir 'Ya no más'.

Aceptó cuando Sasuke le pidió que se casasen a los veintidós.

Aceptó cuando él le pidió que dejase de trabajar ( _con el muy lindo pretexto de: yo gano lo suficiente para mantenernos a los dos, te amo y por eso quiero que no trabajes. Noticia de última hora, Uchiha, ¡ser mamá es trabajo de tiempo completo también!_ ).

Aceptó cuando éste le pidió cuatro hijos _(¿qué era ella? ¿una conejita paridora? En aquellos tiempos se consideraba el máximo tener dos_ ).

Ahora le tocaría a Sasuke aceptar cuando ella le plantease la propuesta de divorcio. Y bendito de él sí se opusiese a lo pedido para la pensión de los niños, y la manutención conyugal. Hinata no era una aprovechadora, pero tampoco era boba. Y la cantidad que había sugerido era la justa y necesaria.

Sus hijas menores tenían seis, y ella consideraba que sería un buen momento para entrar al mercado laboral una vez más. Pero antes de eso necesitaba encontrar a alguien en el que pudiese confiar la vida de sus hijos.

Su plan era el siguiente: encontrar niñera, regresar a trabajar, establecerse en el trabajo, entregarle los papeles de divorcio a Sasuke. Ella se había reunido con su abogada casi un año atrás, cuando se enteró del affair pero no se había atrevido a entregárselos a su esposo.

No hasta ahora que había descubierto todos los gastos que su esposo había hecho por aquella chica. El dinero nunca había sido, ni era un problema con ellos, pero no era tan ingenua como para pensar que jamás se acabaría. Ella debía velar por el bienestar de sus hijos, y no iba a permitir que Sasuke comprometiera los recursos que eran para por derecho de ellos.

¡Que comience la búsqueda por la niñera perfecta!

§§§

Un mes y seis niñeras más tarde ya ninguna agencia quería tratar con la Sra. Uchiha y las cuatro reencarnaciones del mismo Satanás a los que ella llamaba _hijos_.

Desanimada colgó la llamada con _Happy Mommies._ Era la última agencia en su lista. Tendría que recorrer a... _los clasificados_.

No es que ella fuese estirada, pero Hinata había nacido a una familia privilegiada, vivido una vida privilegiada, desposado a un hombre de otra familia privilegiada, y continuado una perfecta vida privilegiada. O sea, que ni lo mejor de lo mejor era suficiente cuando se trataba del bienestar de sus hijos.

Por eso poner un anuncio en el periódico le causaba escalofríos. Quien sabe que tipo de loca psicópata pervertida podría contestar a su clasificado. Quizás sería mejor idea quedarse en casa, igual la idea de volver a trabajar después de tantos años le aterraba.

Mas esa noche Sasuke llegó oliendo a la veinteañera con quien se acostaba, _(¿En serio Sasuke? Esa_ niñita _tenía cinco cuando tu primer hijo nació)_ y se decidió.

¡Los clasificados serían!

§§§

La ronda de entrevistas había sido una tremenda decepción. Había citado a las candidatas que le parecieron más aptas a un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad.

Lejos de la mansión Uchiha, para que Sasuke no se enterase de nada y para prevenir que alguna loca supiese la locación de su hogar.

Diez mujeres había entrevistado y diez mujeres había rechazado. Una fortachona demasiado estricta, una ancianita sorda, una hippie que le ofreció un brownie 'mágico', una mujer que llegó al café con dos de sus ocho gatos, etcétera, etcétera…

Exhausta buscó el último nombre en su agenda. _Naruko Uzumaki 4:00pm._ Miró su reloj de muñeca, _3:45pm._ Quince minutos más y ya todo esto acabaría. Ni siquiera se tomaría el trabajo de entrevistar a aquella chica. ¿Para qué? Igual ya sabía que no iba a resultar. Esto había sido una mala idea, ella pertenecía a su casa con sus hijos después de todo.

La puerta del local se abrió en el momento que ella guardaba su pluma y agenda en su cartera de diseñador. Un chico rubio entró. Le llamó la atención su brillante sonrisa, y sus ojos azules que parecían buscar a alguien.

Dichos ojos azules se posaron en ella, específicamente la ligera bufanda veraniega color turquesa que llevaba. Esa había sido la prenda que indicó a las aspirantes a niñera que ella usaría esa tarde como distintivo para que la encontraran.

El ( _guapísimo y fuerte)_ joven se acercó a ella, y sin poder controlar su naturaleza tímida, se sonrosó.

– ¿Princesa Sol? – preguntó utilizando el alias que había dado para proteger su identidad. ( _Hubiese escogido un apodo menos ridículo de saber que semejante espécimen como él lo llegara a escuchar_ )

Ella asintió muy avergonzada para decir algo. ( _Compórtate Hinata, ¡estás actuando como una niña boba!)_. Haciendo caso a su yo interior, se irguió en su asiento y tendió la mano al rubio.

– Hinata Uchiha, mucho gusto. ¿Has venido en nombre de Naruko? – perfecto, seguro la chica no podría asistir y había mandado a su novio/hermano/vecino a interceder por ella. Al menos así no tenía que inventar una excusa para no poder contratar sus servicios.

El ojiazul se rascó la cabeza, parecía nervioso. Se rió algo incómodamente y tomó asiento frente a ella.

–Bueno…verá… señora Uchiha – el nerviosismo del chico se disipó como por arte de magia y fue remplazado por sólida seguridad – Naruko no existe, mi nombre es Naruto y vengo por la posición de niñero.

Hinata lo miró estupefacta. Esto tenía que ser una broma. La cereza al pastel que había sido ese día.

– Antes de que diga que no, déjeme explicarme – pidió. – Los niñeros masculinos no están bien vistos, por eso mentí en mi correo electrónico para poder conseguir la entrevista. Sin embargo, no mentí sobre nada más. Soy graduado de la universidad, he viajado por el mundo y aprendí diferentes idiomas que podría enseñar a sus pequeñines, y también aprendí a cocinar diversos platillos, soy voluntario en el orfanato por lo que sé como lidiar con niños, y soy un excelente cuenta cuentos, sí me permite agregar. Seré el mejor niñero que usted podrá encontrar, ¡dattebayo!

– Pe…pe...pero es hombre – fue lo único que ella pudo agregar. Ojeó todas las referencias que él le había entregado. Una copia de sus créditos de la universidad, una carta del director del orfanato, certificados de compleción de cursos de cocina y lenguas… El muchacho se veía bien intencionado y con excelentes cualificaciones, pero aún así era muy peligroso.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

– Sexista – la acusó.

– ¿Di..disculpe?

– Ya me oyó. Usted cree que porque soy hombre no puedo ser buen niñero o que soy un pervertido o algo.

– No…no es eso – se sintió algo avergonzada, no quería que la catalogara de retrógrada, pero sus hijos….

Nuevamente la actitud del rubio cambió en un instante. Ahora había recostado su cuerpo sobre la mesa, sus manos agarradas como cuando uno ora, y su cabeza gacha.

– Por favor deme una oportunidad… una semana, y le demostraré que no miento. No me rendiré hasta que diga que sí.

El corazón bondadoso de Hinata se removió en su pecho. El chico tenía un diploma universitario pero se veía sencillo, sus ropas limpias pero obviamente desgastadas… le daba el aire de alguien que había sufrido mucho pero que también era muy esforzado.

Supuso que podría darle una semana, supervisándolo a cada instante por supuesto. E instalaría cámaras para ver lo que sus ojos no alcanzaban. Que podía perder.

–Una semana – le dijo suavemente. El rostro del rubio se iluminó y su sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja, la cual inevitablemente contagió a la peliazul.

–¡Gracias señora Uchiha! – exclamó – ¡Le prometo que no la defraudaré ni a usted, ni a su esposo, ni a sus niños!

Hinata asintió. No tenía el corazón para decirle que al final no lo contrataría, pero al menos le estaba dando la oportunidad.

§§§

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Sasuke bruscamente al hombre en su cocina. Estaba de malhumor, Sakura le estaba sacando la piedra con el 'cuándo vas a dejar a tu esposa, han pasado dos años'. ¿No se suponía que las amantes eran para evitarse todos los dramas y quejas de una esposa?

Se había peleado con ella y por ende había acabado en casa mucho más temprano de lo común. Había notado que el carro de Hinata no estaba, pero cuando entró a casa se encontró con su hijo del medio y luego en la cocina a sus gemelas y al extraño rubio. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

– Usted debe ser el Señor Uchiha – comentó el rubio alegremente, se limpió las manos en su delantal (sí, el hombre frente suyo estaba usando un delantal) y le tendió la mano para estrechársela. –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, trabajó aquí desde hace un mes pero no había tenido el gusto de conocerlo.

–¡Naruto se ocupa de nosotros, papi! – exclamó Shinju, su hija menor.

–¡Está cocinando pancakes para la cena! – coreó su gemela Seijun.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

– O sea, ¿eres el niñero? – el joven asintió entusiásticamente y Sasuke ni trató de contener la risa socarrona. Naruto frunció el ceño. – Perdona, pero es lo más gracioso que he oído en todo el día…un _niñero._

El rubio decidió no ofenderse o refutar, le gustaría conservar su trabajo. Pero este jefe parecía un patán. No como la dulce señora Uchiha… Hinata se corrigió mentalmente, ella le había pedido que la llamase Hinata.

–¿A dónde está mi esposa?

Naruto lo miró con sorpresa, ¿cómo que no sabía del paradero de su esposa?

–Trabajando, obvio – respondió dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su misión de preparar la cena. Tenía cuatro glotonas bocas que alimentar.

§§§

– ¿Llevo un mes pagándole a un _niñero_? – preguntó Sasuke hoscamente cuando su esposa regresó de 'trabajar'.

–No, le pago yo – llevaba veinte años viviendo con Sasuke, y sólo hacía cinco años atrás que aprendió a hablarle con firmeza y sin tartamudeos. Se sentía bien.

–¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? – preguntó impacientemente. No estaba molesto, la verdad ya no le interesaba lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer Hinata. Pero sí sus hijos se veían afectados entonces intervendría. –¡Metiste a un hombre a cuidar de nuestras niñas de seis años! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–Naruto no es así. Sí algún día pararas en tu propia casa estarías enterado.

–No empieces, Hinata – pidió. No podía soportar otra pelea en el día de hoy. – Mira, sí quieres trabajar ok…sólo busca a una niñera.

– No lo haré – se cruzó de brazos. Había estado equivocaba aquella tarde en el café. Naruto había resultado ser más que bueno, era excepcional y una gran ayuda.

Sus tres menores lo adoraban, y hasta su dramático adolescente lo toleraba. Naruto los llevaba a la escuela, los traía casa, cocinaba, controlaba que no viesen demasiada televisión o que jugasen muchos videojuegos, les estaba enseñando a tocar guitarra.. en fin era el niñero de ensueño. ( _Además que a veces disfrutaba_ _de la perfecta visión que era el rubio_ ). No lo iba a dejar ir.

–Entonces lo haré yo – replicó él, que le gustaba siempre llevarse la última palabra.

–Quiero el divorcio – sentenció ella, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido y por primera vez llevándose ella el dicho final.

* * *

 _Con todo y el divorcio este fic es una comedia. Le he cogido el gustito al NaruHinaSasu con mi fic_ Corrupto, _y traigo esta entrega muy distinta a esa otra._

 _Las parejas serán NaruHina y SasuHina, más adelante eso tendrá más sentido. Y no, todavía no me decido por cual prevalecerá al final._

 _Espero que Hinata no me haya quedado OoC, estoy tratando de hacerla tímida, los paréntesis en cursiva son como su yo interior, lo que piensa y le gustaría decir pero que jamás se atrevería a hacer. Espero que eso haya quedado claro, sino déjenmelo saber y lo mejoraré._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Alessandra_


End file.
